Arms
by SexyLittleVamp
Summary: Bonnie's father gets transferred to California and that means she does too. Realizing she gets to have a new life, she does what she used to before she met the Salvatore brothers. Be free. But what if the same kind of danger is still there but, in a different form. And why is it she is so attracted to the popular kid's best friend? AU. BonnieXIsaac BonnieXStiles BonnieXScott
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note:** I am so excited for this story! It is my first full story and it is a crossover story as well! I know that I want at least two crossover ships but, I already know Bonnie and Stiles is automatically going to be my main one in this story. I am thinking later on I could do maybe Caroline and Isaac? Anyone have any idea's on that? Well, I have to think about that. I know i want to do a one shot with Bonnie and Isaac though! Let us see! I reaaally hope you enjoy this first chapter. This is still basically in Mystic Falls and the Teen Wolf characters will be introduced next chapter!_

_**Summary:** Bonnie's father gets transferred to California and that means she does too. Realizing she gets to have a new life, she does what she used to before she met the Salvatore brothers. Be free. But what if the same kind of danger is still there but, in a different form. And why is it she is so attracted to the popular kid's best friend? AU. BonnieXStiles BonnieXIsaac BonnieXScott_

_**Disclaimer:** This story is based off the characters and situations of the CW's hit series "The Vampire Diaries" and the book series by L.J. Smith. No copyright or trademark infringements are intended. All OC's are mine. Please ask before use. No form of currency is being made on these stories. Plus, if I owned TVD do you would think Bonnie would have died? :P_

_**Beta Reader:** None! Every mistake is mine… Sorry!_

_**Song:** Move Along - All American Rejects  
_

* * *

"Bonnie! Where are you going?" Caroline asked loudly as she got out of her car and watched Bonnie place another cardboard box into her own car. Bonnie slowly turned around and tears streaked down her cheeks.

"He's… He's…" Bonnie struggled on saying the words that she wanted to say through the tears. In the state of being confused, Caroline ran over to her friend and pulled her close. She slowly stroked her friend's soft straightened black hair in an attempt to calm her.

"It's okay. Calm down." Caroline soothed. She pushed Bonnie away slightly and gently wiped her tears away. "Now tell me. Where are you going?"

"He's… Dad's making us move." She scrambled out. Suddenly she felt stuck and stiff. Bonnie looked up to Caroline and noticed that she was completely still like a statue as tear ran away from her tear ducts.

"Care." Bonnie shook her a bit.

"Caroline." Bonnie shook her harder.

"Caroline!" Bonnie yelled.

Her blonde friend slowly slipped to the ground as she felt her heart pound in her chest as if she was living.

"No. No! NO!" Caroline whispered. "This cannot be. You are not leaving."

"I'm sorry Caroline but, we have our flight to go to Beacon Hills in five hours." Bonnie slowly commented, "You can come with us. The new house father has bought has at least three bedrooms. There would definitely be enough room for us three! And we could get a fresh start."

Caroline's crying let up a bit but, when she said her next sentence all emotion is her voice was transferred in to pure sadness.

"You know I cannot get a fresh start. It is impossible. You can Bonnie. The rest of us are stuck here. You and Matt are the only ones who can escape. I know damn well if I were you, I would have left this horrid town months ago. So escape while you still can." Caroline stated. "Is there anything you want me to tell the others?"

"Well… I know this is to ask a lot of you but, the others will not even notice I am away until they need something. So, when they finally do notice tell them that I died." said Bonnie.

Caroline gasped. They stared at each other for awhile until the blonde vampire realized what Bonnie was saying was true. She nodded slowly as she pulled her witch friend into a tight hug that was very much needed for both girls.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Bonnie Bee."

"I'm gonna miss you too, Care Bear."

Bonnie girls just stood behind Bonnie's car hugging and letting themselves break down in each other's arms.

"So, where is Beacon Hills anyway?" Caroline said softly as they finally pulled away and both girls smiled as they finished putting their boxes into her car.

"California." Bonnie reply nonchalantly.

"What! No fair! You are gonna get to go the beach whenever you want! You are gonna get the most perfect tan!" Caroline exclaimed as she walked in to Bonnie's house pouting.

Bonnie chuckled and walked slowly behind her. She was gonna miss this.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Authors Note:_**_ Okay! So maybe I lied! Stiles and Isaac will be OFFICIALLY met in the next chapter. This chapter is longer than the previous one. I am sorry about that. I felt like I just wanted to introduce the story idea and not really get into the full story line just yet. Also, I may not update that much daily but, I plan to at least twice a week. I want to go along with the storyline of the television show but, only one episode a week so I don't know. I will see about that one._

_Summary: __Bonnie's father gets transferred to California and that means she does too. Realizing she gets to have a new life, she does what she used to before she met the Salvatore brothers. Be free. But what if the same kind of danger is still there but, in a different form. And why is it she is so attracted to the popular kid's best friend? AU. BonnieXStiles BonnieXIsaac BonnieXScott_

_**Disclaimer**: __This story is based off the characters and situations of the CW's hit series "The Vampire Diaries" and the book series by L.J. Smith. No copyright or trademark infringements are intended. All OC's are mine. Please ask before use. No form of currency is being made on these stories. Plus, if I owned TVD do you would think Bonnie would have died? :P_

_**Beta Reader**: __None! Every mistake is mine… Sorry!_

_**Song: **__I Just Wanna Run – The Downtown Fiction_

* * *

"Did you get all of your shoes?"

"Yes."

"Did you get all of your clothes?"

"Yes."

"Did you get all of your hair appliances?"

"Yes."

"Did you get all of your makeup?"

"Yes dad."

"Did you get all of your feminine products?"

"DAD! I got everything! Stop asking! I got it all!"

"Okay. Sorry…"

Rudy and Bonnie were sitting on the plane and all the female wanted was to try to forget about Mystic Falls for the time being. All she knew was that if she kept thinking about it, she would break down and cry in front of all these people on the plane. She didn't want to leave Mystic Falls she just settled in life. It wasn't fair and she did not want to put up with it.

Bonnie reached into her book bag and pulled out her I-Phone and earphones. She put on her favorite song by Christina Perri. Arms.

_I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart_  
_But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start_

_You put your arms around me_  
_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_  
_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around?_  
_I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown_

_I hope that you see right through my walls_  
_I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling_  
_I'll never let a love get so close_  
_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

"I'm really going to miss Mystic Falls." Bonnie thought as a small tear maneuvered its way down her face as she fell asleep.

* * *

"Bonnie. Wake up. We are here." her father said as he tapped her on the shoulder lightly. Bonnie stirred lightly and then woke up fully to see her father pulling out his carryon luggage. She placed her book bag on her back and followed her father out of the place into the airport.

She looked around the airport to see that it was much bigger than the one they had in Mystic Falls. Theirs only had five planes while, this one probably had up to 50! She was a little bit frightened to be in a bigger town because of the fact that in Mystic Falls everyone went to the same school so you wouldn't really be noticed. In this town there would be more of a chance to stick out when you are the new kid. When she was about grab her other bags from the baggage claim when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"You left this on the plane." the same person said. Bonnie turned around to see a boy with dark brown curly hair and blue eyes. He looked like he was at least 1 foot taller than Bonnie with an athletic and lean build. She could tell he was around her age. He was holding out her phone with the earphones wrapped nicely around it.

"Oh! Thanks so much!" she laid out her hand and he dropped her phone into her hand and walked away. Bonnie watched him walk away and then got back to finding her bags.

"Dad! I found all of them!" she exclaimed in a frustrated manner when she grabbed the last bag. Her father was sitting down on a nearby bench and did not help get any of the bags. "Come on dad. Let's go as she pushed the bags near him and grabbed her two suitcases and walked away to were their rental car was waiting.

She politely thanked the man for the car and he gave her the keys. She popped open the trunk and placed her bags in it. She walked around to the front of the car and sat in the passenger seat but, reached over to the driver side and started the car. When she clicked on the radio she was surprised but happy to hear her favorite song again.

_The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved_  
_I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone_

_You put your arms around me_  
_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go..._

_I hope that you see right through my walls_  
_I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling_  
_I'll never let a love get so close_  
_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

When the song ended she heard the trunk close and her father soon opened the driver's door and got in. He typed in their new address into the car's built in GPS. When he was finished, he looked over to Bonnie and smiled when he spoke.

"Are you ready?"

"As ready as I will ever be." Bonnie signed as she slouched down in her seat and turned to look out the window as the airport disappeared and into the town of Beacon Hills they went.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors Note**:__ I am sorry. Maybe this is becoming a habit. I lied again. Stiles won't be introduced until the next chapter. This whole time I was writing this chapter I kept debating on where to move Bonnie into. What neighborhood? I feel like I picked a good spot for a good friendship but, perfect for the romance I want to put in here._

_**Summary**: __Bonnie's father gets transferred to California and that means she does too. Realizing she gets to have a new life, she does what she used to before she met the Salvatore brothers. Be free. But what if the same kind of danger is still there but, in a different form. And why is it she is so attracted to the popular kid's best friend? AU. BonnieXStiles BonnieXIsaac BonnieXScott_

_**Disclaimer**: __This story is based off the characters and situations of the CW's hit series "The Vampire Diaries" and MTV's hit series "Teen Wolf". No copyright or trademark infringements are intended. All OC's are mine. Please ask before use. No form of currency is being made on these stories. Plus, if I owned TVD do you would think Bonnie would have died? :P_

_**Beta Reader**: __None! Every mistake is mine… Sorry!_

_**Song: **__Brand New Start – IZA featuring Snoop Lion_

* * *

"So! Bonnie, what would you like to do this first day in a new town? It is a Saturday so, we still have about a day and half before you continue with school." her father asked. Bonnie thought over the question. This would be the chance that she always wanted. She could start over, be someone different. Be normal, be free.

"I think today we should just get everything into the house and explore the town. I want to unpack tomorrow." Bonnie replied still staring out of the window. She watched all of the trees go by reminding her of her home. Mystic Falls was filled with trees. More like filled with creepy forests where all supernatural lived.

"Okay. I guess I can unpack my clothes while you go and explore." he told. They discussed their plans until they reached home including finding a grocery store and the closest school. They both got out of the car and were immediately appalled at the sight before them. At the next house over, the door busted open out flew two boys wrestling. They looked like they were play fighting but, her father would never understand that.

"Boys! I'm sure whatever you are fighting over can be resolved with words not fists." she heard her father shout as he walked closer to them. Both boys heads jerked up at hearing an unfamiliar voice yelling at them and the boy who was closest to the house banged his head against the hard red bricks.

"Ouch." the boy had exclaimed rubbing the back of his head. Bonnie burst out laughing when she saw this. Accidentally, she had drawn unwanted attention to herself as all three men all looked straight at her. Realizing her mistake, she put the box she had just picked up back into the car, dusted off her hands, and walked over to the two boys on the grass.

Both boys watched her walk over with a certain sway in her hips. She was wearing a striped black and blue crop top with a golden zipper, paired with black dark wash jeans. To complement the outfit she wore gold hoops and matching gold bracelets to go along with it. Bonnie's makeup was simple with a bit of foundation with black kohl around her eyes.

"Nice to meet ya! I'm Bonnie Bennett." she had exclaimed with an enthusiastic smile. "And you guys are?"

The first one who stood up was the one who hit his head. "Scott McCall. Nice to meet you." he had said kindly.

"Sorry about laughing. That was rude." Bonnie offered an apology as she smiled.

"That's okay." Scott accepted and helped the other man up.

"Hey. I'm Isaac. Isaac Lahey." he greeted wiping off his pants. Both of their smiles had disappeared when she and he had noticed who they were talking too. The biggest smile popped on to Bonnie's face after a minute though.

"Hey. Were you in a rush or something? You didn't give me a chance to thank you! I love my phone so much! It has all of my music that probably cost over 1,000 dollars." she thanked. "You are like a life saver!" The other two men looked confused but, Rudy knew not to bother with it and left to go put boxes into their new home.

"I just noticed that you left it so, I grabbed it for you. It wasn't much." Isaac had stated.

"Well, in my town someone would have just took it and stole it." Bonnie countered.

"Well, it's not like that here. They would probably just joke about taking it and give it back." he replied. Bonnie grinned and stood up on her tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well, I am still thankful. I'll see you guys later, I have to take these boxes in the house and then I'm going exploring."

She started to walk away until she heard Scott call out that he would help her. Bonnie turned around beaming.

"Really? Thank you so much!" she replied.

"I'll help too." Isaac said.

"The more the merrier." she stated as she walked over to her car and she opened up the trunk. "Now believe me or not. I only have 5 boxes but, that old man over there has like 15." Bonnie laughed long with the boys,

"I heard that, Bennett!" her father yelled.

"You were supposed too!" Bonnie shouted back. She shook her head and turned back to the boys. "So do you think you guys could get the stuff in the trunk while I get the stuff up front?" she asked politely. Both boys nodded and they all started to carry the boxes into the new house. Bonnie wondered what color her room would be since her father had hired a interior designer. Thankfully when she entered the house there were no paint fumes to smell. Her father was coming down the stairs soon enough.

"Your room is the one to left." he told her as he walked pasted her on the way out the door to get more of his boxes. The young witch smiled. He just reminded her of one of her favorite songs.

"_Mhhm, to the left, to the left. Everything you own in the box to the left. In the closet, that's my stuff. Yes, if I bought it, baby, please don't touch." _Bonnie sang as she walked up the stairs.

"Whoa! Where did you learn to sing like that? You are really good!" Isaac asked impressed following her up the stairs with Scott behind him. Bonnie blushed lightly. No one ever complimented her on her singing. Always only Caroline.

"Thanks… When I was little my mom used to always sing at the restaurant called The Grille. I used to always wanna be like her." Bonnie explained in a remorseful tone.

Isaac knew when someone had family troubles and he knew this was one of those times. He didn't to ask Bonnie about because he knew he hated when people used to ask him about him father. It wasn't fun for anyone.

When they got to the door, Scott put down his boxes and opened the door for them. They walked into her bedroom. The master bedroom it was and the bedroom was amazing and she was astounded. The walls were a basic white along with a hard white floor. Covering three rather large windows were soft black curtains pulled back softly. Her bed was a large four poster one with shelves placed way above her head with a stereo system. Next to her bed was a white desk with a black computer chair pushed into it.

Over to her right Bonnie noticed there were two doors. The first door was her own bathroom which she was going to enjoy very much completed with a black and white striped curtain and white tile flooring. The second door lead to a walk in closet that had six shelves for her shoes, two sections for hats, eight spots for purses, two large sections for her clothing, items to hold her jewelry, and finally a zebra print bench right in the middle.

"Wow! I love this room! It's so big!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"So where do you want these boxes?" Scott asked nicely.

"Put them anywhere." she replied still excited about her new room. "I can move them later. So, what are you guys doing later?" Bonnie asked plopping herself on to her bed.

"Well, we have a lacrosse game later today. You should come see us play." Isaac suggested.

"Yeah. Okay." she said.

"Cool." Scott commented.

* * *

"Thanks so much! This went by so much faster with your help." Bonnie thanked.

"It was nothing. Just ask if you need anything else." Scott flashed a smile towards her and started to walk back to his residence.

"Anything…" Isaac added with a smirk and wink.

Bonnie stood in front of her house with a slight blush creeping on to her face watching them go back inside their home.


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors Note:__ I am sorry about that little bit of time for this update. I have been having one of the worst weeks of all time. First, my inspiration Talia dies from cancer. Next, Cory from Glee died. He got me through my bullying. And finally, my best friend went missing. It has just been oh so stressful and I am sorry if any of my feelings are shown in this chapter. Also, please if you do not like my story please just don't read it or keep your rude reviews to yourself. Saying I don't like your story or this is stupid is considered rude. But to the rest, Thank you for leaving kind reviews and motivating criticism. Stiles is met in this chapter so, both "love interests" will be met. And I may have stole a bit of an idea from the bowling season in season one._

_Summary:__Bonnie's father gets transferred to California and that means she does too. Realizing she gets to have a new life, she does what she used to before she met the Salvatore brothers. Be free. But what if the same kind of danger is still there but, in a different form? And why is it she is so attracted to the popular kid's best friend? AU. BonnieXStiles BonnieXIsaac BonnieXScott_

_Disclaimer:__This story is based off the characters and situations of the CW's hit series "The Vampire Diaries" and MTV's hit series "Teen Wolf". No copyright or trademark infringements are intended. All OC's are mine. Please ask before use. No form of currency is being made on these stories. Plus, if I owned TVD do you would think Bonnie would have died? :P_

_Beta Reader:__None! Every mistake is mine… Sorry!_

_**Song: **__Wannabe – Spice Girls._

* * *

_(IF YOU GUYS REALLY WANNA LAUGH LOOK UP TRUE WANNABE… ON YOUTUBE. BEST VIDEO EVER.)_

* * *

_When they got into the house they both went upstairs to Scott's bedroom. They both found spots to sit but, Scott noticed Isaac moving._

_"She is cute, I get why you like her." Scott stated as he watched Isaac look out the window across to Bonnie's new house._

"What are you talking about?" Isaac asked still looking out the window.

"Bonnie. You like her don't you?" the brown eyed boy questioned.

"Yeah… But this is our secret. You cannot tell anyone." replied Isaac.

"Okay." Scott sighed.

"No. You cannot tell ANYONE." Isaac growled as his eyes flashed yellow for a moment and Scott got the point that he was being serious.

"Alright! I promise I won't!" Scott said. "But she is cute though." he added.

Isaac grinned and nodded.

* * *

"Alright…" Bonnie said, "Now where should I go first?" Bonnie asked herself as she was driving around. She had already located the school and grocery store in the first five minutes of driving of father's car. She was so glad that her father had ordered a replacement car. Instead of bringing her car across the country, he just had her car traded in for one in California. And to add to Bonnie's excitement for a new car it was a Mercedes. She parked the car on a street that looked like it was filled with shops. She entered one that appeared to be a book store. The interesting thing about book stores is that almost all of them carry grimores. Most think they are just for amusement and stick them in with all of the other fictional supernatural novels.

Bonnie looked around to find them and was surprised to have found them in the nature section. She grabbed a hold of two of them noticing that those were the only genuine ones and started to find some other books for her entertainment. She grabbed Animal Farm by George Orwell and To Kill a Mocking Bird by Harper Lee. She went to the front to check out and there was a line. In front of her was a kind looking old man. She focused on him and felt that his aura was pure, clean, and full of love.

The black haired witch smiled. It wasn't everyday you found someone who wasn't evil in Mystic Falls.

The line soon moved up and it was the turn of the man in front of her. His item rang up to be $10.99. The man told the lady he only had $10.00 and she told him she was sorry but, he could not get the book. Bonnie dug in to her purse and found a dollar. She tried to hand it to him but, at the same moment another male had tried to do the same and their hands collided. He was a tall, lanky boy with short brown hair and big brown eyes.

"It's okay, he can have my dollar." Bonnie said to the boy next to her.

"I can't let you spend your money when I could spend mine. I insist let me pay." he replied. Bonnie smiled and put her dollar back in her purse as the elder took the youth's dollar.

"Bless you both." the man thanked as he scurried out of the store with his new book.

Bonnie walked up and placed her books in a neat stack on the checkout counter. The lady behind the desk told her the total and Bonnie paid it. The boy that was behind her seemed like he was having a hard time placing his books on the counter since he had about 20 of them but, when one of them fell, Bonnie bent over and picked it up for him.

"You dropped this…" She told the boy. He turned around and grinned. He placed it on the counter and paid for his items. When he was done he grabbed his bag and turned to Bonnie.

"Thanks- Hey I never caught your name." he tried to ask. "I'm Stiles." he added.

"It's Bonnie. Bonnie Bennett." she told him. They started to walk out of the store together.

"So are you new to town? I think I would remember seeing someone as beautiful as you." Stiles turned his head, blushed, and mentally punched himself at least ten times for that stupid and trite line. Bonnie noticed his embarrassment so, she tried to put it unnoticed.

"Actually, I just moved here today. I didn't feel like unpacking." Bonnie told him with a smile.

"Oh. So you didn't start school yet right?" he asked. Bonnie shook her head no and he continued. "You should come to our school lacrosse game tonight."

"Wait. Do you know Isaac and Scott?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah. Those are some of my good friends. Why?" he questioned a bit confused.

"I met them earlier today. They are my neighbors! They helped me carry my stuff in my new house. I asked because Isaac invited me to your game later tonight." Bonnie explained.

"Oh. Well that makes sense." he told as he nodded.

"So, I'll see you tonight?" she asked.

He nodded

"Bye." Bonnie said.

"Bye." Stiles replied.

* * *

The next shop Bonnie decided to enter was a clothing store. She needed new clothes for a new year. The first thing she saw was a pair of nude Mary Jane Platforms and went straight for them.

When she was done shopping, she had a pair of new heels, a pair of new boots, 3 blouses, and 2 pairs of designed leggings. She was excited because this was probably the lowest she had ever spent at a clothing store. $40.98. When she was done she exited the store and continued to walk around the block until she felt someone tap her on her shoulder. She turned around to see two twins smiling at her. She smiled back.

"Hey. I know we like never met or anything and this may seem a bit weird but, would you mind giving us a ride?" the taller one asked.

"Well, I'm actually on my way to a lacrosse game at the moment so, I'm sorry." Bonnie turned around to leave.

"Wait! That is where we are going!" she heard one of them shout. "Beacon Hills' high school is where we need to go." Bonnie debated it in her head but, decided against her gut.

Bonnie turned around with a smile and said to them "My car is right around the corner, come on." They all jogged to catch up with her and once they did the shorter one started talking to her.

"So what's your name? I'm Ethan and my brother's name is Aiden."

"I'm Bonnie. It's nice to meet you. That one is my car." Bonnie pointed out and the boys gawked at her.

"I didn't peg you for the Bentley car type." Aiden commented.

"That's because I'm not. This is my dad's car. I have a red Mercedes." Bonnie told him. He smiled genuinely and got into her car as they did also.

"You should sit with us at the game." Ethan suggested.

"Sure." Bonnie replied and drove to the stadium.

* * *

Isaac turned around to see Bonnie in the stands. He smiled as he saw that she came because he asked her to. She smiled back and they locked eye contact for a minute. His smile completely disappeared when he saw who she was sitting next to; Ethan on her right side and Aiden on her left. He quickly turned around as he felt his wolf side emerging. As fast as he could, he put on the helmet before anyone could see. He growled loud enough for Scott to hear as he looked up from talking to Stiles and rushed over to him.

"What's wrong, Isaac?" Scott asked.

"Bonnie… Look at Bonnie." he growled.

Scott took a minute and then glanced over at Bonnie to see she in the stands but, in between the Alpha twins. He waved to Bonnie and she waved back with a smile. Aiden noticed Scott and smirked and put his arm around her, attempting to get him angry. Bonnie smiled and whispered something to him and he laughed and nodded.

Scott was a bit worried about the twins using Bonnie as leverage to Isaac but, since he hadn't told anyone nobody would know, and Scott would like to keep it like that.

* * *

Half time.

Bonnie was a bit worried about Isaac and Stiles. During the time that they had played they seemed extremely distracted and the other team was winning. She took that time to go up to Stiles first and asked him if he was okay.

"Nah. I'm good. I'm always nervous…" Stiles told her with a chuckle. When he turned to walk away he slightly tripped but, tried to play it off. Bonnie smiled and made her way over to Isaac.

"Hey, are you okay?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm fine. Why?" Isaac questioned back.

"Because you seem tense." Bonnie told.

"Maybe because you're hanging around crazy alphas." Isaac muttered.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing." he replied quickly.

Bonnie stood by him with a frown until an idea popped into her head.

"How about instead of focusing on whatever or whoever is bothering you imagine the girl you like naked." she whispered in his ear.

"What makes you think I like someone?" he asked knowing her naked body was forming in his mind.

"Everyone does." she walked away with a wink.

* * *

In total the score was 8 to 2. The cyclones won. The goals were 3 for Lahey, 2 for McCall, 1 for Stilinski, 1 for Murphy, and 1 for Ramirez.

"So it worked?" Bonnie asked smiling.

"Yeah, It worked." Isaac replied breathlessly.

Bonnie saw Stiles and walked towards him.

"Great job. You did amazing." Bonnie told him. He smiled at her.

"Stiles. Now." Scott shouted. Bonnie turned around to see a very serious Scott that she was confused about.

"I'm sorry I gotta go but, I'll talk to you later." he told her.

"Wait! Here, call me later." Bonnie had just given Stiles her number and he was ecstatic.


End file.
